


【末子】机缘巧合

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Relationships: 末子润二
Kudos: 8





	【末子】机缘巧合

无论是睁开还是闭上眼睛都是一片黑暗的状况让松本润一时分辨不出自己是否正处于梦境中，他困乏的只想放弃思考继续睡过去的时候，一丝奶香味突然钻进他的鼻腔，深陷在柔软床铺里的身体瞬间紧绷起来。

——omega信息素的味道。松本立刻反应过来，这个味道对于独身的alpha来说着实是个不小的刺激，碰巧还是他喜欢的类型，甜而不腻的牛奶味，还掺杂着淡淡的可可香味，闻起来可口极了。  
  
然而他此刻的处境窘迫到丝毫兴奋不起来，自己双手被绳状的东西束缚在了头顶动弹不得，眼睛也被蒙住了什么都看不见，不知道什么缘由和他共处一室的omega的信息素像是在暗示般的源源不断的向外溢出，他的意识逐渐清醒，回忆起了自己在睡着以前发生的事情。

晚上本来是他学长樱井翔的生日Party，松本到达樱井家的别墅时现场的气氛已经如火如荼了，松本好不容易找到了人群中央的樱井把礼物塞到了他手里，樱井见到自己当作弟弟一样宠爱的后辈倒是直接抛下了那一群人带着他往相对安静的角落里走。

“想吃什么就自己去拿，”樱井顺势坐到沙发上对松本说道。

“我知道了，翔桑。”松本一边敷衍的回答一边用眼睛在人群中快速的搜寻着熟悉的身影。

“还有，nino没来你不用找他了。”樱井被后辈过于明显的举动逗的笑出了声，他拍了拍失望全写在脸上的松本的肩膀，起身从茶几上端给他一杯酒。“他不是向来都这样，就喜欢宅在家里。”

道理他也懂，但是松本还是有点失落。二宫和也这个人确实宅，但只要松本稍微一撒娇他都会心甘情愿的陪着松本一起参加他根本不感兴趣的活动，两个人选课也选同一节，上课吃饭也在一起。二宫虽然是出了名的毒舌但在他面前却总是一副柔软乖巧的样子，还总是对他百般纵容让他更加依赖二宫。

他明明都答应过我会陪我一起来的，松本在心里默默反驳着樱井，心情莫名其妙的有些烦躁，他端起樱井递给他的酒仰起头一口气全部喝了干净。松本隐约透过玻璃看到了樱井有点不怀好意的笑容，却没太在意。

“这个酒后劲挺大的哦松润，一会要是头晕了自己去二楼尽头的客房休息。”樱井刚说完就被其他人拉走，唯独剩松本一个人坐在沙发上回味着刚才的酒，因为自己信息素的原因他对酒再熟悉不过，然而刚才那杯分明就是杯丝毫不含酒精的果汁让他开始怀疑樱井派对high的脑子不清醒了。

他站起来准备到处转悠一下转换心情，还没走几步就觉得双腿像是灌了铅一样沉重，突然袭来的困意让他的上下眼皮开始打架，他也懒得去怀疑一杯饮料怎么会有催眠的效果，反正也没多大兴致了不如直接去睡觉，于是他便拖着身子上了楼钻进客房里迷迷糊糊就昏睡了过去。

于是醒来就变成了现在这个样子，他被一个陌生的omega绑在房间的床上，那个人散发的信息素香甜，刺激的松本浑身的血液都开始沸腾，通过omega浓度极高的信息素差不多能判断出他正处在发情期，松本的心里反而更加忐忑，这种情况怎么想都是omega即将把他当作用来度过发情期的泄欲工具。

“那个，请问您是哪位…”松本的小奶音里带着恐惧，他小心翼翼的控制着自己的信息素防止它溢出让情况变得更糟，“要不您先把我松开，有什么困难的地方我想办法…唔！”他话说到一半被一只突然抚上他颈侧的手打断，那只手皮肤质感柔嫩的像块丝绸，松本觉得手的主人的动作像是在安抚他的情绪一样，带给他一种莫名的安心感。他听到了衣物被脱下悉悉索索的声音，接着那个人就胯坐在了他的腰腹上，他衬衫的扣子被一颗一颗缓慢的解开，冰凉的指尖划过他的胸口。

松本意识到自己勃起了，他身上的omega情况甚至比他还要严重，他已经感觉到了omega股间淌出的蜜液打湿了他的腹部，那个人克制不住的泄露出细微的喘息，然而松本却通过短暂的气音察觉到了异样的熟悉感，他用试探性的语气开口询问道，“…nino？”

跨坐在他身上的人动作明显的停顿了一下，接着又置若罔闻的探到他的下身去解他的皮带，已经硬挺的性器隔着内裤被柔软的小手攥在手心里搓揉让松本的呼吸有些紊乱，他差不多可以确定企图强暴他的omega就是二宫了，但在松本的印象里二宫应当是个beta，内裤突然被扯下来让松本惊呼出声，他粗长的阴茎弹了出来打在omega赤裸的大腿内侧发出清脆的响声。

失去了视觉导致其他的感官格外灵敏，他察觉到omega双手握着他肉棒的根部企图抬起湿漉漉的屁股直接坐下去的时候有些着急的挣扎起来，“停下来！你这样会受伤的！”

然而omega依旧自顾自的用自己的淋漓的穴口去蹭松本的龟头，松本被蹭的倒吸一口气，omega紧致的肉穴太过诱人，更何况他想到骑在他身上的人是二宫就恨不得直接一挺腰把自己的阴茎捅进去，但是他舍不得，莽撞的行为会伤到二宫，于是他只能故作严肃的威胁道，“别这样nino，我会生气的。”

果不其然，听到他的话omega立刻停下了动作，松本听到他委屈的吸了吸鼻子还是从他的身上爬了下来，接着他手上的绳子和眼睛上的遮挡物被取了下来，房间的光很柔和，他一睁眼就看到了眼睛红通通的二宫像个犯了错的小孩子一样跪坐在床上，两个小小的汉堡手还规矩的放在白嫩的大腿面上。他看起来被发情期折磨的够呛，浑身都透着情欲的粉红。

松本从来没有见过这样的二宫，他觉得他看起来像块可口的奶油蛋糕，让人迫不及待的想把他拆吃入腹，散着奶味的小omega声音都柔软的不可思议。

“对不起，润君…”二宫的表情看起来像是快要哭出来一样，他圆润的鼻头也红红的像个受欺负的小豆柴，“抑制剂对我没作用了，我太难受了所以…让润君困扰了我很抱歉，我马上就走…”

“你去哪？”松本听到二宫的话眉头紧皱，他本身浓颜表情一严厉看起来极具压迫力，二宫被吓的下意识的往后挪了一点却直接被松本一把扯进了怀里，一直压抑着的浓郁红酒信息素如同浪潮般涌出，二宫被刺激的小声地嘤咛了一声，瞬间软了腰。

“我就是个解决你生理需求的工具？你每到发情期都会这样出来随便找个alpha吗？”松本情绪有些失控，带着怒意的信息素已经充斥着整个房间，二宫被松本强硬的扣在怀里，后颈肿胀的腺体被松本用力的舔舐着，处于情热中的omega禁不住的流出了更多的液体，身前的肉茎也硬翘着滴着腺液。

“呜不是…我只想要润君，只找过你…”平时两个人都是对方互相宠爱的天使，松本从来没有对他语气这么重的讲过话，二宫以为自己一定是被讨厌了，他埋在松本的肩头发出委屈的哼唧声，窄小的肩膀哆哆嗦嗦的惹的松本又开始心疼起来，松本顾不上自己硬的快要爆炸的下身赶紧安慰起快要掉眼泪的幼犬一样的omega，他捧着二宫削瘦的脸颊，软软的脸颊肉被他的手指捏的有些变形看起来滑稽又格外可爱。

“为什么不早点告诉我你是omega呢。”

“…因为润君以前说过你不喜欢omega，你说觉得omega很麻烦…”

听二宫这么一说他突然想起来确实有这么一回事，松本有点无奈的笑了笑，“我不是后面又说喜欢beta了吗，因为nino一直说自己是beta啊，那么明显的暗示你可是根本没有回应我呢，我就以为你对我一点兴趣都没有，还失落了好久呢。”

以前二宫试探性的问过松本对omega的看法时，现在回想起来当时松本确实郑重其事的注视着他说过这番话，但由于他听到松本的回答后整个人的情绪都低落了下去，完全没有心思去琢磨松本之后说的话，导致两个人都只能怀揣着各自的小心思一直以朋友的身份陪伴在对方的身边。

二宫听到松本的话愣住了，他不知所措的看着松本，松本却温柔的靠近他吻上了他的嘴唇，他放松了身体任由松本顺势把他压倒在床铺里，松本强势的撬开二宫的唇齿，缠住柔软的舌尖吸吮着，已经到极限的omega直接被吻到了高潮。

二宫喉咙里发出绵软的呻吟，洁白的脚趾蜷了起来，他双手勾住了松本的脖子把他拉的更近，猫唇已经被亲的红肿，总是带着水汽的狗狗眼里倒映着松本的样子，松本的心跳加速，只想把怀里的人彻底占有，让他完全属于自己。

二宫像是读懂了松本的心思，他红着脸，就连藏在发丝里的耳朵都是红的，他分开了自己细白的双腿，把已经泥泞不堪的肉穴露了出来，粉嫩的穴口害羞的收缩着还泛着水光，“可以的，润君…”

几乎刚得到允许松本就迫不及待的把自己的手指捅进了湿热的蜜穴，从未有过性经历的omega身体总归是脆弱的，他曲起手指缓慢的抽送着，发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声。

认真克己的人哪怕在这种时候也是格外的细心，他分明都忍耐到了极限却还低垂着眼睛专注的盯着他的私处为他扩张，纤长卷翘的睫毛在下眼睑留下一片漂亮的阴影，二宫咬着饱满的下唇都忍不住甜腻的呻吟，又被手指插到了干性高潮，后穴里喷出了不少的透明液体。

松本扶着自己涨的发紫的性器缓慢却坚决的塞进了早就准备充分的肉穴里，紧致的内里吸咬的他低喘出声，再也控制不住的大力肏干起来。

“嗯…啊好大…”敏感的肠壁粘膜被反复摩擦积累着灭顶的快感，炽热的巨物顶的omega的呻吟都支离破碎，二宫挺起白皙的胸口试图让松本注意到渴望被抚慰的乳粒，松本快速的抽送着，把浑圆的小屁股撞的啪啪作响。

他张口咬住了小巧的肉粒，粉嫩的乳尖都甜丝丝的带着奶味，他又吸又咬，轻微的疼痛对于情潮中的omega来说反而是一种诡异的快感，他的身子在刺激中瘫软下来，像是刚出生的小奶狗一样柔软无骨，松本借机把自己露在外面的半根肉棒试探性的往他身体更深处戳。

很快他就碰到了比穴肉还要高温的小口，生殖腔入口刚被硕大的龟头顶到的时候二宫就哭叫着射了精，紧致的穴肉又绞紧了几分，松本被他夹的差点没忍住直接肏进他的生殖腔，他拍了拍二宫柔软的屁股抽出了自己的阴茎把浑身无力的人翻了个身，他一边把玩着手感极佳的臀肉又尽根没入，挤出了大量的淫液打湿了两人的交合处。

松本盯着omega的白皙的后颈，alpha本能的占有欲指引着他，他俯身轻轻咬住了二宫的腺体，二宫敏感的颤抖着却把自己的臀部抬得更高，松本从他顺从的姿态中得到默许，他的牙齿收紧，尖锐的齿尖刺破了脆弱的肌肤，红酒味道的信息素从伤口蔓延至omega的全身内外，二宫拔高音调的尖叫着，禁闭的生殖腔口微微张开引诱着alpha更深一步的侵犯。

二宫心里极度渴望着松本贯穿他的身体，彻底成为alpha的所有物，而松本也正如他所愿的把粗硬的肉棒一点点的挤到窄小湿热的腔道内，从未体验过的奇妙快感夹杂着被强行撑开身体的痛楚差点让他晕厥过去，他的眼睛里涌出了泪水，松本从身后环住战栗着的omega，开始在甬道内肆意的驰骋着。

“呜呜…喜欢…喜欢润君…”

松本每次都整根抽出又狠狠的蹭过前列腺插进他的穴心，被肏的烂熟的穴肉谄媚的吸咬着带给自己欢愉的肉棒，松本听到二宫意乱情迷的告白愈发加快自己操弄的速度，他含住二宫小巧的耳垂厮磨着，声音里染上了情欲在他耳边轻轻的喘息，“我也最喜欢nino了。”

房间里的温度不断攀升，两个人的信息素已经彻底的交融在一起，二宫浑身都是湿淋淋的汗水，后穴喷溅出来的汁液甚至打湿了他们身下的床单，二宫被身后仿佛无休止的狂插猛操折磨的神情恍惚，不知道射过了多少次的阴茎半软着滴滴答答像是失禁了一样流着腺液和精液，他微张着嘴，殷红的舌尖无意识的舔过嘴唇，松本把龟头埋在了他的生殖腔深处喷出了大股的滚烫精液。

二宫满脸泪水，喉咙里发出带着哭腔的呻吟，无力的承受着体内那根肉棒不断涨大的根部带给他的可怕快感，直到他的体内被完全填满毫无一丝空隙，标记才算是彻底告一段落。

等到结消退以后松本才把自己的性器抽了出来，二宫已经累的连抬起手指的力气都没有了，他心满意足的缩进抱着他的松本的怀里，跟个吃饱喝足的小猫一样眯着眼睛，嘴里还含糊的说着喜欢，松本不甘示弱的也对他说着喜欢，两个人黏糊糊的反复强调了几遍后就抱在一起睡了过去。

门外的樱井无奈的挑了挑眉，心里暗骂着两个小混蛋做爱都不知道关好门，奈何他家这栋楼隔音这么好都顶不住他们的动静，他把漏了个门缝的房间门带上，嘴角却带着温柔的笑意下了楼。

  



End file.
